One Thousand and One Nights Left Unseen
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Kabuto loves Orochimaru. But alas, love, like this night and a thousand others, will remain unseen. OroKabu. Starts after Orochimaru kills Sandaime. Now complete; sorry, lack of warning, there...
1. Chapter 1

The second the Shinigami disappeared, Orochimaru couldn't even begin to describe the pain.

It felt like someone had just set his arms on fire, and now, they were burning right off his body. Orochimaru couldn't even stand to be conscious at this point, let along stand up straight! With a sudden howl of agony, Orochimaru collapsed to the ground, knees buckling right out from underneath him. Another cry burst through his fog of pain: Sakon…Orochimaru could barely even register the scream. "Take down the shield," Orochimaru choked out. "We're done here…we're going home."

"Hai!"

The simultaneous answer from the Sound Four was comforting to Orochimaru, and the shield fell shortly after the affirmation. Orochimaru took several deep breaths, just trying to keep himself under control. He could vaguely feel two people take him between them, picking him up and pulling him away from the scene, lifting up into the air with chakra-aided leaps. From then on, though, the world would fade in and out, and never stay focused for Orochimaru.

OOOOOOOOO

Tayuya and Sakon carried Orochimaru for most of the journey, until, two thirds of the way there, both Otonin gave out and had to be replaced by Jiroubou. Jiroubou's sheer size and natural physical strength, given his tendency to fight with taijutsu combined allowed him to carry Orochimaru by himself for the last leg of the journey, until they reached the Otogakure complex. But, only a few miles from the complex itself, Orochimaru suddenly took a dive for the worse.

Kabuto had been travelling with the group since they met up outside of Konoha. Only a few miles outside of the now-destroyed village, Kabuto had caught up with them and given Orochimaru an emergency painkiller. He claimed it was the strongest narcotic he had on hand, but it hardly seemed to be doing anything for Orochimaru. The sannin faded in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake, his screams of agony lanced through the ninjas' hearts like spears. Finally, Kabuto had sedated Orochimaru, and that had kept the sannin under for a few hours. But now, it seemed he was waking again, and it didn't look as if he was doing any better than he was before. After ten minutes of hearing Orochimaru's suffering expressed in a terrifying array of vocals, Tayuya had finally screamed at Kabuto and the group to stop. Kabuto didn't have to be told twice; he said that he could give Orochimaru a bit more painkiller about now, but that was all he was getting for another few hours. Jiroubou came to as gentle a halt as he could, slowly dropping to his knees and laying Orochimaru out in his arms. Tayuya shoved Jiroubou aside, seemingly effortlessly, and pulled Orochimaru into her own lap, cradling his head and shoulders in her arms and trying to support his upper body. The kunoichi was being as gentle as possible with Orochimaru, but another unbridled scream soon broke free from his throat. Tayuya hushed him, unafraid to do more than offer soothing words. Kabuto crouched down next to them, a hypodermic needle in hand. He gently pushed up the sleeve of Orochimaru's shirt, and turned the arm over, searching for the vein in Orochimaru's arm to inject the fluid.

Kabuto was trying to move as quickly as he could, but finding the vein in Orochimaru's arm was proving difficult with his now-dead arms, which hung, soulless and lifeless from his shoulders. The skin was starting to crack and bleed, and Kabuto had to flinch in pain _for _Orochimaru: that looked excrutiating! Kabuto finally located the correct vein in Orochimaru's arm, and pushed the needle into it. He depressed the plunger, sending the narcotic into Orochimaru's bloodstream and then removing the needle. Kabuto held his thumb over the wound for a moment, healing chakra sparking up to at least close the vein. Still, another anguished, tormented cry made its way up Orochimaru's throat, causing Tayuya to flinch away in pain and fear for her master.

"Kabuto, he's getting worse!" she cried, subconsciously tightening her grip on Orochimaru's fragile body. "Isn't there anything else you can do?!"

"That's the strongest I have with me, and the highest dose I can give him without giving him a complete overdose!" Kabuto snapped back. Everyone's nerves were frayed; fear for Orochimaru's safety, and even his life, was growing by the minute. But, as soon as the harsh words came forth, Kabuto sighed with regret and tried again: "I can't give him any more without severely overdosing him," he started, taking another slow, deep breath. "I'm pushing it as it is, especially because he normally doesn't take anything like this. If we can get him back to the base, I might be able to do more for him…"

Tayuya nodded, and carefully helped Orochimaru sit up. The sannin couldn't even bear to exert himself that much, and relied solely on Tayuya to remain upright. Jiroubou picked him up again, and carried him the rest of the mile and a half to the complex. The entire way there, Orochimaru faded back and forth between a fitful, deep, sleep and the screaming, waking world that everyone had begun to despise on account of him. Orochimaru's dreams were haunted by the Shinigami that threatened to take his life-his reality was plagued by the pain that reminded him of his nightmares. Kabuto's reality was tormented by his master's pain, and Jiroubou was just hungry. Yes, he was concerned, but Jiroubou tended to think more with his stomach than his head…or his heart…

"Take him to his room," Kabuto murmured, upon entering the complex. Jiroubou nodded, not even saying a word, and just did exactly as Kabuto said. The rest of the ninja followed, not surprisingly. They all wanted to make sure Orochimaru was okay. Kidomaru ran ahead of Jiroubou and opened the door for the other ninja, who had his hands full with Orochimaru. Right now, Orochimaru was asleep, twisting in the painful clutches of his dreams. But it looked like he was waking up, and so Kabuto wanted to get him into his room as quickly as possible.

"Put him down on the bed," Kabuto said, ducking into the bathroom of the suite, "And take off his shirt. I want to have his arms and chest exposed, so I can see exactly where the damage is."

Jiroubou nodded in assent, and went into the bedroom with Orochimaru. The rest of the ninja shadowed him, and Kabuto began rummaging through Orochimaru's bathroom cabinets: under the sink and in the mirror were really the only places to look. And so far, the results were quite frustrating to Kabuto. "Dammit, Orochimaru-sama, why don't you ever have any painkiller?" Kabuto huffed, whirling around and taking off out of the bathroom. "Keep him comfortable," Kabuto called in to Orochimaru's bedroom. He had barely spoken before he whipped around again and picked up a quicker pace, breaking into a run and bolting downstairs to his lab. He had kept a fair amount of medication down there, and it was all under lock and key-several locks and keys, actually. Now, Kabuto fished that key out of its hiding place and jammed it into the lock, opening up a sealed cabinet and reaching inside, groping around for the necessary syringe. He found it surprisingly easily, and grabbed several of the syringes while he was there. A swift kick closed and locked the cabinet, and Kabuto hurriedly re-hid the key. He grabbed several needles on his way out, sprinting back up to Orochimaru's room and flying right in to the bedroom. Orochimaru was awake, but barely conscious. Tayuya was sitting behind him, trying to simply hold him in a somewhat upright position. Orochimaru's beautiful golden eyes were half-closed in pain; his features were twisted in agony. Still, somehow, their lord remained silent. Deep breaths heaved in his chest; spasms wracked his body. Kabuto slowed to a walk to approach Orochimaru, knowing how hyper-sensitive Orochimaru could get when he was in pain. It seemed that he became totally animalistic in nature, and that nothing but survival instincts were present in his mind. Orochimaru usually had to be sedated from that point on, and Kabuto usually prayed it never got to that point. But they were far beyond that point now, and Kabuto could only hope that flirting the borders of overdose didn't prove harmful in the long run. Well, Orochimaru was going to end up transferring soon, anyway, whether he wanted to or not. It would only matter short term whether the medication was harmful.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto murmured, slipping into the circle of ninja around Orochimaru. In addition to the Sound Four, several of Orochimaru's servants had come in, hearing the noise and wondering about the situation at hand. Orochimaru's eyes barely shifted, and Kabuto could see that his body was severely overridden by the pain. The medication, while helping the pain, wasn't doing wonders for Orochimaru's body in general. And here he was about to inject more…Kabuto let out a rough sigh of anxiety. He could tell that this was going to continue for a very long time with Orochimaru, going on as a battle of pride until Orochimaru simply couldn't take any more. Kabuto sat down next to Orochimaru, moving as slowly as he possibly could and trying to make sure Orochimaru knew exactly what he was doing before it was even done. Orochimaru seemed fine, so Kabuto began carefully putting together the hypodermic needle. Orochimaru was fine, still…Kabuto couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. Orochimaru usually flipped out right about now.

Surprisingly, though, Orochimaru was strangely lethargic this time around. He accepted the needle wit little more than a twitch when Kabuto pushed it into the healthy skin of his shoulder, just under his collarbone. Tayuya, who was still holding Orochimaru's shoulders, gave him a gentle squeeze, almost reassuring him she was still there. This resulted in a hiss of warning and a twisting motion from Orochimaru, who fell still at he feel of Kabuto's hand on his shoulder. Kabuto injected the rest of the painkiller, and then removed the needle from Orochimaru's shoulder. He barely got a reaction at that point, either. Kabuto was starting to get worried; exactly how bad was this injury?

Kabuto set aside the hypodermic needle, intent on finding out. He moved towards Orochimaru a bit more, taking in her bare chest and noting where his shoulders were decayed up to. If the decay spread, they would have a true emergency on their hands. In theory, it shouldn't, but Kabuto could never be too careful when juggling a life. Kabuto gently ran his hands down, over Orochimaru's arms, taking note of the softest places on the flesh: where the decay was the worst. Here, despite the painkiller, Orochimaru released a scream of anguish, throwing back his head and opening up his throat. Tayuya hushed him, putting one hand over his mouth and holding his stomach with the other hand. "Stop it!" Kabuto snapped, shoving at Tayuya's hand. "He hates that! Being restrained in any way, he just…it makes him go completely crazy. Don't do that."

Tayuya's hand fell away from Orochimaru's mouth, and not a moment too soon. Orochimaru, in his half-delirious state of mind, had just about bitten Tayuya's hand off. Kabuto caught the fetid, yellow sheen of venom on Orochimaru's fangs, and suddenly realized what was happening. Orochimaru's body was simply going into survival mode, and any danger at all was one danger too many to risk. Kabuto sighed with resignation. He would have to do this alone, and let Orochimaru come to him.

"Everybody out."

The entire group obeyed quickly, and without question. No one wanted to be around Orochimaru when he went crazy like this. It was a well-known fact that only Kabuto could handle him then. Kabuto waited until then to take Orochimaru in his arms, knowing full well the extent of the sannin's sour reaction, if he didn't want to be near Kabuto at the moment. But, surprisingly, Orochimaru's extended canine teeth retreated, his venom neutralized and swallowed by his body. Kabuto raised a hand, glowing with green chakra, and pressed it to Orochimaru's forehead, willing sleep to overcome his body.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, cradling Orochimaru's vulnerable body in his arms, pressing the chakra-surrounded hand to Orochimaru's weakened arms, and trying as much as he could to numb the pain. He began pulling endorphins forth from Orochimaru's body, to try to calm him and get him to sleep. "You'll feel better, I promise."

Orochimaru closed his eyes and nodded, too tired and in too much pain to even think about protesting at this point. Kabuto gave one final tug, and finally, Orochimaru collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep. Kabuto stayed for a moment, though, just to make sure Orochimaru was truly asleep.

At least, that was what he told himself.

Deep down, he stayed because he knew he wanted to, not because Orochimaru needed him to. He needed to stay, because he feared for Orochimaru's life and hated to leave him, especially when he needed him most. But, he needed to make more medicine, and this time, make it custom for Orochimaru. Ordinary painkillers simply wouldn't do in this situation. Kabuto also needed to follow up on Sasuke, keep the entire Oto in order, keep Orochimaru's injury as low-key as possible, his ordinary duties needed tending to…Kabuto sighed, lowering his head to Orochimaru's. He had hardly ever even bothered to try to touch Orochimaru before simply for the sake of touching him-Orochimaru acted like he hated human contact, except when necessary, and so Kabuto had never even tried. But now…he could probably sit here all night with Orochimaru, and the sannin would have nothing to say about it. But something told him not to, and that Orochimaru didn't want him anywhere near him. And so, Kabuto stole a single kiss from Orochimaru's soft, smooth lips…

And left.

**A/N: Partial lyrics from Nightwish's Sahara is the title. Don't own it. There, can't sue. Review, please? I am actually going to explore the relationship before having the sudden discovery of OMG-I-love-you-and-would-die-for-you kind of revelation…so, review, please? I am already falling in love with this fic! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed.

Orochimaru's condition worsened by the hour, and it was everything Kabuto could do to keep it from going farther downwards. He had battled with the Shinigami that threatened Orochimaru's life now for seven and a half days, and his master still lay in agony. At first, Orochimaru had done nothing but scream until Kabuto knocked him out with more sedative than was potentially safe. The second, third, and fourth days were the best: Orochimaru was used to the pain, and was able to perform basic tasks without such intense pain that he lost control. But then, on the fifth day, his condition simply took a nosedive. Kabuto had found him that morning absolutely spent, barely able to keep himself awake. Kabuto had promptly put him to sleep, and begun work on some medication. This had quieted Orochimaru for some time, but Kabuto was fighting a losing battle. The sixth day, Orochimaru was hardly any worse, but he was certainly not better. And now, the seventh day, Kabuto was struggling with death itself.

"Orochimaru-sama, please, if you can hold still for a moment, I could get this into your system and-"

"I don't…need…your useless sedatives!!" Orochimaru screamed, back arching as another terrible scream burst from his throat. Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders, pinning him down and jamming a needle into his flushed skin. As Kabuto injected the liquid, he took note again of the decay of Orochimaru's arms. It was certainly getting worse, but it didn't seem to be spreading outside of the area it had been in on the first day. Orochimaru let loose another cry of pain, and Kabuto could see pure agony etched into every one of his features. His face was damp with sweat, and his skin was clammy from the fever ravaging his body. His arms lay, useless and motionless next to him, slightly spasming every now and then as the nerves were destroyed. Orochimaru's long ebony hair was tangled and spread out around him like a demonic halo, some of it cast into his face like tendrils of darkness, creeping over his psyche and threatening to steal him from the living, conscious world. In a way, Kabuto wished that very darkness would take them both to the heaven that existed beyond even the fathoms of imagination, and they would never have to deal with all of this ever again. All Kabuto wanted was for the peace to return to Orochimaru's eyes…he had been so distraught lately.

Ever since the curse had been inflicted upon Orochimaru, the sannin's face had never been peaceful. Even when he was deep in sleep, his dreams tortured him with images of the Shinigami that threatened his very existence. Kabuto would come in and Orochimaru would be asleep, and his face was contorted, even in slumber, with the terror and agony of his curse to bear. It was all Kabuto could do to sit him with him, cradling his unconscious form in his arms, stroking his hair, whispering sweet, unheard nothings-and yet, it calmed Orochimaru, to feel the touch of another, grounding him. But it was never peace that crossed the sannin's face. It was something close to, resembling, but never quite, peace. Peace was something rarely found on Orochimaru's face, anyway, but now….now, it seemed Orochimaru could never find rest.

Kabuto was almost brought to tears at the sight before him: Orochimaru, the greatest of the sannin, brought low by a being not even of the flesh. The trickery of an ancient fool who sought his master's life! Kabuto knew that something had to be done: but the only thing left to do was to have Orochimaru switch bodies. And Orochimaru would refuse to do so unless it was Sasuke's body he was transferring into. He was out of options. The only thing left to do was convince Orochimaru that he needed to transfer…before it was too late.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto murmured, gently lowering one hand to his master's ebony locks, swirling like the purest darkness that enveloped his darkened soul. Orochimaru hissed in warning at the contact from Kabuto's hand, but surprisingly, did not seek to fight off the comfort of Kabuto's hand. Instead, he merely turned his head away, as if this was merely a half-hearted attempt to salvage his reputation of never allowing any such comforts. Kabuto simply sat for a moment, waiting to see if Orochimaru would further protest his hand. Still, the sannin made no movement to shake him off, and so Kabuto decided to take it one more step ahead. His hand began to slowly move through Orochimaru's hair, gently stroking the silky strands of hair, all laying perfectly on top of one another. Strangely, Orochimaru remained still. Kabuto gave him a concerned glance; had he passed out, or something? No, he was still very much awake. His face twisted in pain, his teeth clenched tightly in an effort not to scream, his eyes closed with the pain…Kabuto felt his heart jump into his throat, as if tugged by invisible threads. Kabuto swallowed it down, though, trying not to show his emotions. Shinobi Rule number twenty-five…never show your emotion. How often Kabuto had sacrificed to obey that rule! How often had sacrifice caused him to disobey that rule! And how often he had had to sacrifice because he had disobeyed that rule…but now, he swore, it was going to be different. He had to do something to try to lessen the pain…only if it was the smallest of things.

Kabuto's hands tilled for a moment in Orochimaru's hair, faltering in its smooth motion. Finally, Kabuto seemed to decide. He raised a hand, and green chakra surrounded the limb. Orochimaru's eyes slowly slid open, looking at Kabuto almost with fear in his eyes. But, he also seemed like he was asking for something…Kabuto again had to gulp down his heart, and he let his hand fall to Orochimaru's forehead. "Sleep," he whispered, gently tugging Orochimaru down into the realm of dreams. "You'll feel much better afterwards."

OOOOOOOOOO

After Orochimaru had been asleep for a minute, Kabuto considered it safe to leave him. He wouldn't wake up for another few hours, at the least. And hopefully, by that time, Kabuto would have some new medication for him, and also something to eat. Orochimaru had only been one hundred and ninety pounds when he was healthy; he was quite skinny. Ever since being cursed by Sandaime and the Shinigami, Orochimaru had lost twenty pounds in a week. And that was very, very bad. Kabuto was trying to get him to eat something, but Orochimaru would hardly take water at this point. He had also developed a raging fever: his body's clumsy attempt at dispelling what it thought was a virus. Kabuto had brought down the fever manually, by overriding Orochimaru's brain through chakra, as the last time he had taken Orochimaru's temperature it was one hundred and eight degrees Fahrenheit. Now, Kabuto wasn't completely sure how far Orochimaru's parallels to snakes went, but he knew that was pushing it farther than they needed to go. Kabuto had left him at one hundred degrees even, and gone off to find another painkiller-just as he was doing now.

Morphine, opiates, numbing solutions, injections of a million and one specimens, oral suspensions, pills, capsules…Kabuto knew he was lucky he kept the place beyond organized. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to find anything at all. Kabuto finally settled on a high concentration opiate pill. It had been about twelve hours since Orochimaru last had anything so strong-he should be able to take the opiates without problem. And, if he couldn't handle it, Kabuto could simply flush his system. It wasn't hard to deal with at all. Kabuto also grabbed a sedative: just in case Orochimaru got unruly. It also helped to hold it over Orochimaru's head, because, deep down, they both knew that Kabuto could easily overpower Orochimaru in his current state.

It was such a shame.

_Red Sun rising!__  
__Drown without inhaling…__  
__Within, the dark holds hard!__  
__Red Sun rising!__  
__Curtain falling!__  
__Higher than hope my cure lies!_

Orochimaru was awake when Kabuto came back in.

The genin was surprised, he had to admit, that Orochimaru had overcome his spell so soon. But something was off…and as Kabuto approached, he could see why. Orochimaru had woken up, not because he wanted to, but because he dreams chased him out of semi-refuge. It was written in every aspect of his face: pain, horror, terror, and, most troubling of all, utter despair. Orochimaru looked…defeated…Kabuto swallowed hard, trying to douse his fears as he approached Orochimaru. The sannin seemed to be wordlessly begging for him to come closer-Kabuto sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Orochimaru, and set down the medication he was carrying on the nightstand next to the bed. "You okay?" he murmured, reaching over to Orochimaru and helping him sit up. Kabuto pulled a few pillows from the other side of the bed and put them behind Orochimaru's back, letting him lean back against them. "Do you want anything?" he asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice. Orochimaru would never forgive him if he found out that Kabuto cared for him from more than a master-servant standpoint…

Orochimaru slowly shook his head, but Kabuto offered again, this time a bit more pushy: "You need to drink something, at the very least," he said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Orochimaru's pale face. But, as he did so, Kabuto caught the dampness of sweat on his fingertips, and almost immediately jerked his hand away. He could feel the smoothness of the liquid running down his fingers, though, and came to a sudden realization: the wet drops of water on his hands were not drops of sweat.

Orochimaru had been brought to tears.

Kabuto let out a shaky sigh, unsure of what to do. Clearly, this had been brought on by Orochimaru's nightmares: but what were these nightmares, to bring to Orochimaru's eyes?

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto started, looking away from the snake's golden eyes. Unlike their usual sternness, they were now molten pools of amber, much softer and having much more emotion in them than ever before. It unnerved Kabuto, to know just how deeply Orochimaru was haunted. "You have to drink something, at the very least. I really would like for you to eat, but I know you won't…I'll leave it to you to ask when you want something, because I know that if I ask you, you will only refuse. But, please, Orochimaru-sama, at least take some water. You can't go on like this, refusing to-"

"Kabuto. Shut up."

Kabuto was rather taken aback at Orochimaru's statement. But the snake didn't meet Kabuto's eyes, and he didn't sound like he really meant it. Kabuto's mouth, formerly open and about to say something, snapped shut, and his hands retreated to his lap, where his fingers laced together and he fought down the vicious urge to simply take Orochimaru in his arms and hold him forever…

Orochimaru took a deep breath, as if trying to bring himself back under control. When he next spoke, however, his voice shook with pain, and he almost seemed to be choking on his words. "Kabuto," he whispered. "Please…I'd rather endure this pain…than dream again of the…"

Kabuto knew immediately what Orochimaru wanted, and nodded wordlessly. He really didn't know how to respond to that…or was he even supposed to? Kabuto couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't sound awkward between the two of them. He was afraid to offer his master comfort, either, for fear of being struck away or rejected. But wasn't there something he could do? Anything…?

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said hesitantly, "I-I'm so sorry…"

_Passiontide…_

_An angel by my side, _

_But no Christ to end this war;_

_To deliver my soul from the sword._

_Hope has shown me a scenery-_

_Paradise poetry._

_With first snow I'll be gone…_

There was a small shift in the distribution of weight on the other side of the bed. Kabuto heard the sheets rustling, and glanced back at Orochimaru inquisitively. The sannin had sat up a bit more, and was edging towards him. Kabuto moved over, allowing Orochimaru more room. But, Orochimaru didn't seem to mind at all. He instead moved closer, laying his head on Kabuto's shoulder and falling still again. Kabuto was shocked: usually, this gesture was reserved for those one trusted.

Since when did Orochimaru trust?

**A/N: Had to end it there, otherwise it would be another thousand or so words. _ bit longer than I intended for this story…it's short, though. Well, whatever. Lyrics are from Nightwish's Higher than Hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since the start of the curse.

Kabuto was surprised Orochimaru had lasted this long. The foremost pain had been so outrageous, Kabuto thought that Orochimaru would have to transfer within days of coming back to Otoga. But still, the snake had stubbornly held out, even going so far as to track down his old teammate, Tsunade. But, even his promises of resurrecting her dead loved ones had no effect on Tsunade. Well, no, not exactly, Kabuto corrected himself. They had an effect, and their promises should have worked. But, outside influence from Jiraiya and assistance from said annoyance later on in the game had really done them both a number, and Kabuto had been forced to carry Orochimaru back to the Oto. After retreating, Orochimaru had collapsed, leaving Kabuto to bring him back using his own limited reserve of strength. Kabuto himself had almost collapsed, and, despite his best efforts, they simply couldn't do it in one day. Kabuto had set up camp, and the two of them had ended up sleeping in the woods that night. But both were feeling much better in the morning, and so they were able to make it back to Otoga in the rest of that day. Orochimaru had gone to his room to take a shower-and Kabuto could hear him screaming still.

"Orochimaru-sama, you must listen to reason!" Tayuya was begging through the closed and locked door. "Please, change bodies. I'll see personally to retrieving that brat you want for your body, but I doubt I can make it back in time, so please, change your body before it's too late!"

Tayuya's pleas fell on stubborn ears, and she was offered only curses in response. Tayuya sighed and began digging around in her kunai pouch for the lock pick she usually kept around for…incidents like this…or at least, that was her excuse. She inserted the thin pick into the lock, twisting the knob open quite easily. To her disappointment, the shower curtain obscured all view, but she could see the silhouette of Orochimaru's body, leaning against the wall and clearly in pain. "Orochimaru-sama," she warned, taking a step forward. "Please, is there anything I can do?"

More cursing ensued, and Tayuya realized that she could do nothing more. A sudden pang of fear struck her heart: even in his maimed state, Orochimaru could still probably hurt her very badly. But, if he didn't change bodies soon, he was going to end up killing himself! Tayuya braced herself for the next round of swearing, and felt her fear building. No! Not in front of her master! But still, the tension built and finally, Tayuya had had enough.

She turned and fled the room.

Tayuya aced down the hallways, screaming for Kabuto. She occasionally threw in that Orochimaru needed him, which she knew would bring him running. Sure enough, Kabuto came flying out of his lab, almost knocking over several vials of flammable liquids before finding Tayuya and asking what was wrong. Tayuya fell upon him like a woman possessed, fisting her hands in his shirt and screaming still.

"Please, help him!" she cried, feeling her knees give out from weakness. Running so long, and screaming so much…Kabuto reached down, catching her upper arms in his hands and helping her to stand up. "He listens to you, please, help him!" Tayuya continued, relying almost completely on Kabuto for support. "He won't do it, please, he listens to you, you can make him o it, Kabuto, don't let him die, he's dying, don't let it happen!"

"Tayuya!"

Tayuya's mouth snapped shut at Kabuto's demand that she do so, and she waited for a response from the genin. Kabuto took a deep breath, glancing at Tayuya and encouraging her to do the same. Tayuya took a few deep breaths, and then calmed down, and Kabuto released one of her arms. He kept his grip on her other, though to make sure she didn't fall. "Come on," he said, gently tugging her after him. Tayuya instead pushed in front of him, picking up a jog and calling over her shoulder,

"This way!"

Kabuto knew to pick his battles. Tayuya was severely worried about Orochimaru, and if she felt like he was being threatened in any way, she would explode, even if it meant taking on an enemy much stronger than herself. If Kabuto told her to get behind him, Tayuya might flip out, for any number of reasons. Kabuto allowed her to lead him to where Orochimaru was-apparently, a bathroom. Kabuto felt confident that he could have easily found Orochimaru, had he been willing to put in the chakra and tiny bit of effort. He had spent so much time with Orochimaru that he could find his chakra signature anywhere. Spent so much…meaningless…time…Kabuto fought down the desire to cry out in despair as Orochimaru's harsh screams reached his ears, echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom-

"Tayuya," Kabuto asked slowly, "Why is the door open?"

Tayuya gestured Kabuto in. "I tried to calm him down," she said hurriedly. "Long story, I'll tell you later, go now!!"

Kabuto sighed and stepped into the bathroom, reaching for the door knob. "Look, don't do it again, okay?" he said tiredly, beginning to close the door. "Just don't come in, okay? I'm going to try to calm him down, and I don't want you getting mixed up if he flips out. Just stay out here, okay? I promise, I'll take care of him."

Tayuya nodded, almost looking fearful, and Kabuto closed the door on her. He knew that there was only one way to do this now, and he was going to have to do something drastic. Well, try talking first. Orochimaru might just listen to him…might.

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto started, taking a few steps towards the shower. "Look, I know you're upset, and stubborn, and willful, and headstrong, and don't really listen to anybody, and…I lost my point." Kabuto was hoping maybe his usual sarcastic, caustic comments would lighten Orochimaru's mood even the smallest bit, and maybe mold him into Kabuto's design. He knew he would never be able to do that, but it was worth the shot to sway him.

"Shut up, you stupid boy!" Orochimaru gasped, cursing several more times. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now! You have no right to just walk in here and treat me like this!"

Despite his harsh exterior, Kabuto could hear the undertones of pain in Orochimaru's voice. The way he used the passive tense when referring to Kabuto's actions; the way his voice was slightly pitchy and higher than normal, hoarse from screaming; the way he assumed Kabuto wans't suffering alongside him-!

"Orochimaru-sama, you must change bodies!" Kabuto cried. "Or would you rather lose everything?!"

This seemed to shut Orochimaru up for a moment. Then, another whimper rose in his throat, and Kabuto braced himself for the blood-curdling shriek he knew would follow. Orochimaru simply couldn't help it. Kabuto waited until Orochimaru had quieted again, and then sighed in defeat. Orochimaru was swearing at him now, and rather profusely. He could give Tayuya a run for her money! Kabuto realized now just how dire the situation was, and also that Orochimaru probably couldn't even stand at this point. With that in mind, Kabuto pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, setting the shirt aside on the counter next to the sink. He set down his glasses, gloves, and headband next to the shirt, and then pulled off his pants, putting those in the same pile. Kabuto then proceeded to shamelessly take off his boxers, and dumped them right on top of the pile. Hell, he was a doctor-both he and Orochimaru were males, and neither had anything the other didn't have. Kabuto could keep his eyes to himself, anyway.

Well, for the most part.

Kabuto gently pushed aside the shower curtain, stepping in behind Orochimaru and letting the curtain fall again. Kabuto caught an audible gasp from Orochimaru, and the sannin spun around, trying to see who had gotten in with him. But, Orochimaru's coordination had been thrown off by the pain. He stumbled, falling into Kabuto's chest and trying to hang onto him with his weakened arms. Kabuto, however, had much faster reflexes than Orochimaru in his current state, and caught the sannin around the waist as he fell. Orochimaru stood for a moment, slouched again Kabuto's chest and trying to regain his breath. Kabuto gently lifted Orochimaru's body, helping him stand up, but still letting him lean on him. Orochimaru accepted the offer gladly-even his pride couldn't deal with this. Kabuto slowly raised the hand that wasn't supporting Orochimaru's weight, gently placing it in Orochimaru's hair and guiding the sannin's head to his shoulder. A shiver went through Orochimaru's body, and Kabuto realized what was happening-right before it did happen. Orochimaru collapsed to the floor, his legs giving out as another groan of pain escaped his throat. Orochimaru expected to have Kabuto control his fall, and then help him up again, but that wasn't the case. Kabuto slowly eased him to the floor, and then into his lap, laying Orochimaru out across his legs and holding him still. Orochimaru's immediate reaction was to fight, but he was subdued with a quiet word and a sweet whisper from Kabuto. Kabuto just knelt on the floor for a moment with him, letting him regain his breath, and then reached up and shut off the water. It had gone cold, anyway.

"Come on," Kabuto whispered, coaxing Orochimaru to his feet. "You need to get dried off."

Nothing more was said between them. Kabuto helped Orochimaru to his feet, pulled him out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Kabuto grabbed another towel, which he wrapped around his waist and then immediately went back over to Orochimaru. He gently ran the towel over Orochimaru's dripping body, picking up the moisture and moving on in swift, long strokes. Orochimaru didn't seem to like the attention: he avoided meeting Kabuto's eyes, keeping his own downcast, and his shoulders were hunched. Kabuto tried to finish as quickly as possible; he didn't want to make Orochimaru uncomfortable.

When he was done, Kabuto stood up again and took a quick glance around the room. There was a long, light kimono on the back of the door-that was probably Orochimaru's. Kabuto leaned over, grabbed the cloth, and threw it over Orochimaru's shoulders, gently maneuvering his arms into the sleeves and closing the material in the front. As he worked with Orochimaru's arms, Kabuto tried to get a feel for how much damage there was, and where the most damage was located. So far, he wasn't getting much of a reading on that. It seemed that no matter where he touched, it was agony for the snake sannin standing there now, looking as if he was in a daze-

"Kabuto."

Kabuto glanced up as he finished knotting the sash around Orochimaru's waist, fighting down the sudden urge to take Orochimaru's face in his hands and simply kiss him. "What?" he murmured, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. He couldn't let Orochimaru hear just how rattled he was by his master's condition.

"I…I suppose I should thank you…"

"It's not in your character to do so, but I would appreciate it if you would," Kabuto said, drying himself off and putting his own clothes back on. Orochimaru offered a small shrug. It was all he could manage in his condition.

"Well, thank you…"

Kabuto wasn't completely sure how to respond to that. He could see a mild pink tint over Orochimaru's cheeks, and was positive he felt one blossoming over his own. So, to spare them both the dignity, he turned away, and began rummaging in the cabinets under and over the sink for bandages. He found some, along with a bit of painkiller. Kabuto took both and set them on the counter, and also brought out some medical tape. When he turned around again, Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking completely defeated and almost…almost submissive….it broke Kabuto's heart to see his master so, but he knew to offer the snake comfort would be to risk his own fool neck. So, he did the next best thing: disguised comfort as medical treatment.

Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru and sat down next to him, wordlessly picking up his hand and pushing the sleeve of his kimono up his damaged arm. He began winding the bandages around Orochimaru's wrist, knowing he would need to get smaller ones for the fingers of his hands. Still, he could at least try to take the edge off the pain…bandaging actually did help, because it applied a small bit of pressure to the wounds, closing the veins and stopping the bleeding. When he was in the shower, Kabuto had seen the blood all over, and known that it was from Orochimaru. It depressed him, it really did. Still, Kabuto kept his emotions out of his hands, keeping his touches as soft and gentle as possible.

He could only pray that he was relieving the pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru loved the feel of Kabuto's hands on his body. The man had such a gentle touch, especially for a ninja who was so well-versed in killing and brutality. The snake sannin couldn't even begin to express his relief when Kabuto had been the one to come into the room, but still, he had to maintain some semblance of his reputation of never accepting comfort from anyone. He had fought back surprisingly viciously, and was afraid for a moment that he had driven Kabuto away. But, fortune favored him today: Kabuto stayed, and even went so far as to come into the shower with him, sacrificing his own dignity to take away even the smallest bit of Orochimaru's pain. It never ceased to amaze Orochimaru. It couldn't be fear of him-maybe it was fear for him the sannin couldn't help but feel like he would never know. He fought it down, through, and tried his best to remain calm, and emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

Kabuto's question knocked him off guard, and he started at the sound of the young man's voice.

"Am I hurting you?"

Orochimaru found himself speechless at the concern in the other's eyes. So beautiful…such emotion…was this love? What was it that Orochimaru felt, this ache in his chest? Orochimaru suddenly came to his senses and shook his head, looking away hurriedly from Kabuto's eyes. He just couldn't take the pressure of looking at him anymore-

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

Orochimaru again shook his head, feeling something sting at the back of his eyes. He fought back the tears, but they came anyway, pouring out in silent sobs over his marble-white cheeks. His shoulders shook with the sobs; his chest heaved with his deep breaths, efforts to keep himself under control. Orochimaru knocked his hair into his face, trying to hide it-

Too late.

Kabuto had seen his breakdown, and pulled his hair back behind his ear. "Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto whispered, shocked by the sight of his master crying. "You…" There was another long pause, before Kabuto murmured those fateful words that drove a spike through Orochimaru's heart-

"The Amaranth weeps."

**A/N: Now, wasn't that mushy? Sorry, peeps, got into the mood and couldn't shake it…whoo! Halloween! Trick-or-Treating!! Candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : ) Please review, I really like how this came out, and I'm really likin' this story. Thanks! Extra candy for you all!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kabuto couldn't see what was wrong. Orochimaru wasn't in pain; he hadn't said anything remotely offensive of emotional, and he knew he hadn't said anything upsetting. Unless Orochimaru wasn't telling him something? "Orochimaru-sama, please," Kabuto murmured, finishing the bandages on Orochimaru's left arm and gently setting it down between them. He put down the bandages, tape, and ointment to put his arm around Orochimaru, using his other hand to take the sannin's face in his hand and gently turn it to face him. "Please, tell me, did I hurt you? In word or action?"

Orochimaru found himself unable to answer.

Instead, he simply wrenched his face away from Kabuto, leaning on the genin's shoulder and simply letting go of fifty year's worth of tears. How long since he last cried? His tears had dried up, he thought; apparently, he was wrong. Why was he crying, anyway? Was it just the buildup of stress, or was it something deeper? Was it killing Sarutobi? Orochimaru didn't even know. All he did know was that he craved the touch of another human-and touch that wouldn't bring him pain and suffering, as it usually had in the past. Orochimaru had no idea what that felt like, actually. He hadn't felt it since his parents were alive…when he was maybe four…was the last time he ever felt their touch. What did it even feel like to be touched without pain, or simply for the pleasure of having another human being so close? Orochimaru couldn't even bear to speak; he felt so humiliated, it wasn't even funny. But then again, what did he have to lose? Orochimaru was about to ask, but Kabuto stopped him.

A gentle hand wiped away his tears, using the pads of his fingertips to clear the water from Orochimaru's porcelain cheeks. Orochimaru found himself comforted more than words express by the simple gesture; he shifted closer to Kabuto, taking slow, shaky breaths to try to calm his sobs. Kabuto seemed to understand that he was upset, and put his arms around Orochimaru, occasionally reaching up to dry his tears again. The tears had mostly stopped by now, though: Orochimaru had barely cried, but it was still exhausting, given that he hadn't cried in what must have been nearly half a century. Still, it felt kind of good…like he was letting everything out.

"Calmed down a bit?"

Orochimaru wordlessly nodded, trying to sit up and move away from Kabuto. As good as that had felt for a little while, there was nothing but shame coursing through his veins like liquid mercury now. Still, Kabuto moved after him, but this time, he moved around to Orochimaru's other side and began bandaging that arm. He had to offer Orochimaru as much comfort as soon as possible. So, Kabuto finished bandaging Orochimaru's arms as quickly as possible, and took him straight to his bedroom when he was done. He sat with Orochimaru until the sannin fell asleep, and then went to see if he couldn't find some milder medication for the snake.

"Kabuto?"

Tayuya was standing at the doorway, waiting for Kabuto right outside Orochimaru's suite. She immediately ran up to him, and began questioning him on Orochimaru's condition. "Is he okay?" she started. "Did he ever calm down? How's he feeling right now? Is he awake?"

"I order, yes, yes, okay, and no."

Tayuya sighed with defeat. She had really wanted to see Orochimaru; she wanted to do something, anything! She felt so useless, just hanging around like this.

"If you want to help, you can make him some tea and leave it next to the bed. I'm going to find some medication; I'll be back shortly."

"What kind is his favorite?" Tayuya asked.

"Jasmine is his favorite," Kabuto replied immediately. "And then green, and then white. Chinese Oo Long is best if you want him to sleep easier. I don't understand how that works, so I just give it to him whenever he asks for it. Therefore, I suggest either jasmine or the Chinese tea."

Tayuya nodded and immediately ran off to see to Orochimaru, and Kabuto went back down to his lab. It seemed like he was progressing in his relationship with Orochimaru-to say the incident in the shower wasn't rattling him now would be considered the biggest lie ever told in the history of humankind. It had brutally shaken Kabuto to see Orochimaru so broken: it was all he could do to act normal, for Orochimaru's sake. Kabuto hated seeing Orochimaru like this: he was depressed all the time, and could rarely even get out of bed anymore. When he slept, it was a deep, fitful, restless sleep, plagued with dreams of Sarutobi's last curse. And when he didn't sleep, he was screaming in agony. Kabuto could do nothing more than inject painkillers and console Orochimaru over the loss. Orochimaru was brutal to deal with at this point-even Kabuto was having trouble dealing with him. But, after only a few days, Kabuto figured out that Orochimaru wasn't really angry-he was afraid. And, he was having lapses in confidence that Kabuto had never seen before-not once.

And it broke Kabuto's heart.

He simply couldn't sit there and watch Orochimaru suffer, but he hated to leave his master's side, as well. Orochimaru needed him, much as no one except Kabuto liked to admit. Kabuto had gone down to the lab where he normally experimented with medication to try to figure something for Orochimaru. Maybe a stronger painkiller with less addictive side effects? That was the project at current. And so far, it wasn't getting any further than hypotheses and the first few steps of an experiment. It never got into an advanced stage-it failed every time.

"Kabuto-sensei?"

Kabuto turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder to acknowledge Sakon. "What?" he asked tiredly. He really didn't want to deal with whatever it was right now…

"Orochimaru-sama wants you," was all the teen offered. Kabuto sighed. That could mean anything from "Orochimaru's dying and needs you to hear his last words," to "Orochimaru's being a bitch and you better shoot him with something very potent before he kills everything in living sight."

"Why exactly does he need me?" Kabuto probed, trying to dig further down into the statement. "Did he ask for me, or did he just kind of scream at you in frustration?"

Sakon shook his head. "Tayuya went in with the jasmine tea, and he actually took it. It threw us all for a loop, but eventually he turned us away and just asked for you."

Kabuto sighed. If it went like Sakon told it, Orochimaru might be in seriously deep trouble. "I'll be right there," he said, "Go ahead, and let him know I'm coming. But don't tell him why I'm not there with you."

"Painkiller?"

"Even better. Sedative."

"It's a beautiful thing."

Kabuto stepped into the lab, flicked on the lights, and immediately grabbed a syringe and needle of sedative from the top shelf of a cabinet. He locked the cabinet, stuck the key in his kunai pouch, and then exited the lab and returned to Orochimaru's room. As he entered the bedroom, his eyes fell upon and interesting sight:

Tayuya was sitting with Orochimaru, helping him drink.

"Much better mood, I'll say that," Kabuto grunted, setting the sedative down on the table next to Orochimaru's bed. "Guess I won't need that. Anyway, did you want me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded. "It's too bad," he whispered. "I know I told you earlier not to...but I want you to find another body for me."

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

Kabuto nodded, finding his mouth suddenly run dry. Orochimaru was actually admitting to weakness? He must be desperate! Kabuto rushed off immediately, his only aim to secure the best body they had for Orochimaru. He would also need to find Sasuke…drag that little imp back. He could put the Sounds in charge of that, though. He need not go personally. Besides, Orochimaru needed him now, more than ever. With a quick order to Sakon, he left the room, his only aim to find a new body for Orochimaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Orochimaru made the change into his new body very smoothly. Kabuto had to say, it was one of their smoother transitions, despite Orochimaru's handicap. The victim didn't fight much, and Orochimaru was able to easily overpower him. Kabuto had been with Kimimaro at the time, and watching on a security monitor. He had tried to cut off the blood-curdling screech as Orochimaru made his transfer, but he still managed to stir Kimimaro up. Well, not his original plan, but it certainly cut off a few minutes of persuasion. Really, Kimimaro did this to himself. Kabuto had to smirk in victory-inadvertently allowing Kimimaro to witness (sort of) the more gruesome side of Orochimaru's transfer had helped him! Kabuto returned to the monitors as soon as Kimimaro had left, checking on Orochimaru. He would be weak, certainly, but that was no matter. Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't cure. Kabuto turned off the monitors once more, moving as quickly as he could down to the basement levels of the complex-where Orochimaru was. His new body was now crumpled on the floor in a weakened heap, spent from the transfer. His old body lay a few feet away, completely lifeless and sprawled out as if in death. Well, Kabuto supposed it was death-but not nearly so as it was for mere mortals. Orochimaru's new body was on its knees, weight supported over its arms. His head was bowed, white hair reflecting a bit of the light in the room. But, as Kabuto watched, it began to lengthen, and also to darken. Ah, so that was why Orochimaru was so spent: the fatigue of the old body combined with the fatigue given by starting his change-of-face jutsu had brought him to his knees. And also, this body had just been through an intense fight…it would serve logic to think that Orochimaru was exhausted. Finally, his hair reached pitch blackness, and was about at his shoulder blades. His skin was changing rapidly to a very pale peach, and finally, to white. As Orochimaru lifted his head, Kabuto could see violet marking appear over Orochimaru's eyes, as if drawn by a painter's brush over a flawless white canvas. Kabuto had always been entranced by Orochimaru's jutsu, where he changed his face without genjutsu: it was simply beautiful to watch. Orochimaru's features began to sharpen, changing from the soft, smooth features of the former owner of the body to Orochimaru's sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, and long nose. His lips smoothed a bit, but also filled out a little more than previously. His eyes were the last to change: flecks of gold began to work their way through the black of the man's eyes, until they spread outwards like pools of water and completely took over. The only black that remained was the vertical pupil that Orochimaru possessed-his strongest likeness to a snake. Kabuto waited until Orochimaru's head fell again, and then approached him and knelt down on one knee in front of his master.

"Come," he said softly, offering a hand. "You need rest."

Orochimaru nodded, for once agreeing with Kabuto and going along with it without protest. Clearly, he, too, recognized the need. He accepted Kabuto's offer of help up, and Kabuto stood up first. He gently tugged Orochimaru up after him, taking the sannin's other hand halfway up and gently steadying him as he rose to his feet. Kabuto took Orochimaru straight upstairs, and then exited the bedroom to allow Orochimaru to change. This body had been wearing a typical Sound outfit, but it was caked with blood and grime. Kabuto knew Orochimaru would also want to shower as soon as possible-the body itself was almost as disgusting as the clothes. But for now, all he wanted was sleep. Kabuto re-entered the room as soon as he heard the lock click for the second time, and found Orochimaru clothed only in a pair of black pants and, not surprisingly, no shirt. Well, Kabuto was checking this body over as soon as possible-Orochimaru probably wanted him to do it now.

"Kabuto, would you please…?"

Kabuto nodded wordlessly, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Orochimaru sat down on his bed, and Kabuto immediately began looking him over. He ran his hands over every surface he could find, making sure there were no abnormalities. As far as the arms, legs, feet, and hands went, Kabuto couldn't find anything. There were a few bruises and scratches from the fight this body had gone through, but, other than that, Kabuto could find nothing wrong with the body. He ran a quick check of the head and brain with a spark of healing chakra-nothing out of the ordinary. Kabuto then moved on to the chest and stomach area, gently pressing into the muscles to see if anything was out of place. Orochimaru leaned back, allowing Kabuto easier access to the lower portions of his stomach, nearing his hips. Still nothing! It appeared that they had gotten lucky with this one. Now, a blood test or two, and that would be all. Unless Orochimaru asked for further testing, and even then, there wasn't much else Kabuto could do.

"Now, I'll just need a blood sample, and that will be all," Kabuto said. "But that can wait until tomorrow. Also, if you would like me to test this body's sexual reproductive organs, I could do that-"

"If there's no cancer, leave it alone," Orochimaru snapped. "Speaking of things in passing, I am going to the bathroom. I'll let you know if everything works right."

Kabuto couldn't restrain his laughter at this comment. "Orochimaru-sama, there would have to be something seriously wrong to have your urinary tract screwed up!" he said, still laughing a bit. "I must say, though, knowing everything worked right would be wonderful. But please, don't take all night. I need to check for cancer."

"You're not funny," Orochimaru snapped, standing up and delivering Kabuto a swift kick to the thigh. Kabuto accepted it with a grunt of pain and another chuckle, but said nothing further. Orochimaru returned shortly thereafter with a grunted affirmation that, as far as he could tell, everything was in working order. Kabuto was pleased, but honestly hadn't expected anything other than an affirmative to the question.

"Now, as far as reproductive organs go, I would like to check to make sure everything's in proper order down there, as well," Kabuto said. "Judging by the development of the body, it's twenty-six. You won't need to worry too much about cancers or anything like that, so I won't screen you for that unless I see reason to. I still would like to take a look, though. Standard exam: you've been through it before. And I would know."

Orochimaru let out an audible groan. "Oh, my God," he mumbled. "You torture me, boy."

Kabuto gave Orochimaru a small smile. "It's my job," he said, almost regretfully. "And I don't care what you say, I am checking!"

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Not a force in the world to make me change my mind."

"You want to get in my pants that bad?"

Kabuto found he wasn't sure if honesty was the best policy, after all. Ah, the perks to being a medic…

**A/N: Lovely little scene at the end. I can timeskip or up the rating: you, the reviewers, get to choose. If I get no feedback, I do whatever the hell I want. Which will probably be up the rating. So please, let me know? Cookies!!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken a day or two, but Orochimaru had finally conceded to allowing Kabuto to poke around his genitals. Kabuto had twisted his words and exaggerated all sorts of things until Orochimaru allowed himself to be subjected to the genin's ministrations. Now, Orochimaru lay out on an examination table, naked, and Kabuto was preparing to perform the exam.

"Just don't spring anything on me, okay?" Orochimaru grumbled. "I hate it when you do that."

Kabuto had to smile at this. "No surprises today, Orochimaru-sama," he said. "I promise. And besides, I only surprise you when I need to do something I know you won't let me do otherwise. And I only do that when it's for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah, noise, noise. Can we just get this over with?"

Kabuto gave a dramatic sigh, but agreed. He put on latex gloves, to avoid putting anything in that he wanted out, and approached Orochimaru. The sannin had been through his before: he had already spread his legs, and it seemed he knew himself better than even Kabuto had. He had tucked his hands under his back. Kabuto wasn't about to question Orochimaru's self-restraint, nor was he about to try the snake's patience. But still, he felt so much more nervous this time around: he and Orochimaru had grown much closer than their previous relationship of a medic to his master, and Kabuto's feelings especially had developed. What if he went too far? What if he screwed up? His heart was pounding, but his breathing remained calm. His only signs of distress were on the inside. Kabuto walked around to the bottom of the table, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room and settling as close to Orochimaru as he knew the sannin's kicking range couldn't accommodate. Kabuto gently laid one of his hands on the inside of Orochimaru's thigh, warning him of his approach. "Alright, I'm just going to make sure everything's in its proper place," Kabuto said, talking it through as he knew Orochimaru liked. Orochimaru liked to know exactly what Kabuto was doing, when he was doing it, and why he was doing it. "I'm just going to insert one finger, and I'll just feel around to make sure there are no abnormalities." Kabuto gave Orochimaru a moment to mentally prepare himself, and then placed his other hand close to Orochimaru's bared entrance. "Just relax," Kabuto said softly, and gently pushed his finger in. He could feel Orochimaru tense, and gave him another few seconds to get used to the feeling of having Kabuto's hand in his entrance. "Okay so far?" Orochimaru nodded slowly, but Kabuto could hear him swallow-hard. Kabuto pushed his finger in farther, gently prodding the walls of Orochimaru's entrance and feeling for anything out of place. So far, so good…

"Alright, it's probably going to feel like someone's kicking you," Kabuto warned. "Just don't kick me. Because if you do, all of a sudden, I will not be gentle."

OOOOOOOOOO

As Orochimaru heard Kabuto's comment about not being gentle, he suddenly didn't want Kabuto to be gentle. All he could concentrate on was the gorgeous medic in front of him, who currently had his hand buried in Orochimaru's crotch. He held his tongue, however: how socially unacceptable would be for Orochimaru to lie with his medic? That was the kind of gossip that the entire of Oto lived for. Still, Orochimaru couldn't help but feel pleasure at the hand in his entrance, poking around like the word "sin" didn't exist. Orochimaru said nothing in regards to Kabuto's statement, but he couldn't help but think that Kabuto was right-it sure did feel like someone was kicking him. What the hell was Kabuto doing-?

But, underneath all the pain, it felt so good…

OOOOOOOOOO

Kabuto wasn't sure if Orochimaru was in pain, or feeling pleasure at his examination. His eyes were closed, his breaths came in short gasps, and his face was flushed. Kabuto didn't want to hurt Orochimaru, but he could see no alternative. He needed to get this done…but, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to find out if Orochimaru was really enjoying this or not. He had trusted Kabuto with his life before-he had even allowed the genin to see him cry. Perhaps…maybe by some off twist of fate, his feels had changed, too?

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm going to put in another finger," Kabuto said. It wasn't necessary; he just wanted to see when Orochimaru would stop him or question him. "Let me know if you feel any pain, alright?"

Orochimaru's only response was a slightly breathless nod, and Kabuto gently pushed in another finger. Orochimaru's breath hitched at the sensation, and then, it held for a moment. When Orochimaru finally exhaled, Kabuto still couldn't tell whether it was pain or pleasure overriding his master's senses at this point.

But he was determined to find out.

Kabuto took his free hand and began gently pressing down on different locations on Orochimaru's abdomen. This was supposed to determine if there were any malformations in Orochimaru's abdomen, anywhere: but, with his rapidly increasing breathing rate and slight trembling, Kabuto knew it was pleasure coursing through Orochimaru's body. He was certain of it when he firmly pressed against Orochimaru's prostate, and was rewarded with a breathy moan. He could immediately see shame cross Orochimaru's face, but only a smile crossed his own. Why not have some fun with this?

Kabuto took a step back, lowering his head to Orochimaru's inner thigh and placing a light kiss on the soft, sensitive skin there. "My, my, Orochimaru-sama," he said, amusement shining in every tone of his voice. "You look like quite the beautiful little slut, lying there, all spread out for me. It almost makes me think…you like this." Kabuto pushed against Orochimaru's prostate again, and this time, a gasp and a much more pronounced moan accompanied the motion.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru started, trying to sound stern.

"Ah-ah," Kabuto scolded, nipping lightly at the skin he had just kissed. "My sweet snake, beautiful as sin, your feelings might as well be given up. The second you made a sound, I knew you lusted for me. Please, my love, stop denying it, and I will cease to do so as well."

Orochimaru was torn between two very important things now: his dignity and reputation, or his heart. He really wanted to confess to Kabuto how much he loved him…he really, really, did. But could he afford to fall for it at this point? He couldn't afford a relationship! As the Otokage of a village, and one who had just dealt with a stunning defeat and a personal injury that almost killed him, couldn't afford to fall for his medic, could he…?

Well, it would help him cope…

Orochimaru abruptly sat up, wrapping one arm around Kabuto's shoulders and yanking the silver-haired medic down into a full, sensual kiss. Kabuto smirked-his victory! He returned the kiss with a heated passion, forcing his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth and battling the other back. Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Kabuto's, pulling the other into his mouth and encouraging him. This was bliss-what had Orochimaru been holding out on himself for? Kabuto could really kiss, and he truly cared about Orochimaru. He would love him…and truly love him. This wasn't just sex, was it? Orochimaru leaned into the kiss, fitting his body to Kabuto's and wrapping one leg around the genin's waist. Kabuto looped his free arm around Orochimaru's waist, fitting it into the sannin's lower back and kissing him even more deeply. His fingers began to move within Orochimaru, spreading him open. Orochimaru reached down and yanked Kabuto's pants down, not caring about the rest of his clothes. Kabuto pushed a third finger into Orochimaru, making sure he wouldn't hurt his master later on. Orochimaru moaned, his head falling back and almost losing Kabuto's kiss. Kabuto moved them both back up onto the table and settled between Orochimaru's spread legs, pulling the sannin closer. The entire time, they had yet to break their kiss. It was almost amazing, to be so close and so passionate without moving from each other. Kabuto's hands felt like liquid fire, running through his entire body, and Orochimaru had to question what this was. Heaven? Hell? Or just Cloud Nine? He barely felt Kabuto's fingers leave him, because the next thing he knew, he was being pulled back onto one impressive length.

Now, their kiss was broken. Orochimaru threw back his head and cried out in the pleasure of the moment, and Kabuto dipped his head to lock his teeth around Orochimaru's collarbone. He knew his master wouldn't appreciate the mark, but he wanted everyone who got so intimate with Orochimaru to know to go no further. Kabuto bit down on Orochimaru's shoulder as he viciously thrust in and out of his master, pinning him down with one hand and holding his body up with his other hand braced on the table next to Orochimaru's shoulder. The next few minutes passed in a haze for both snake and human, each lying on the table, lost in their own pleasure and the pleasure of being with another. Kabuto could only see the image of Orochimaru lying beneath him, thrashing in pleasure, crying out and begging Kabuto for more, dark hair spread out around his face like a demonic halo. Orochimaru was a creature as pure as the night, as sweet as sin, and as addicting as morphine-

And he was all Kabuto's.

Both came at the same time, simply collapsing into the other and lying with each other for a moment to catch their breath and get their bearings. Finally, Kabuto slid out of Orochimaru, sitting back on his heels and helping Orochimaru sit up. He moved off the table, grabbing a few paper towels from the roll next to the sink and drying himself off. He handed Orochimaru some clean ones, and the two proceeded to clean themselves up and get dressed again. Orochimaru couldn't help but ask, however:

"Hey, while this encounter was still medical, was the system okay?"

"Clean bill of health" Kabuto grunted, wrapping his sash around his waist. He turned around, finished dressing, and retrieved Orochimaru's shirt for him. "And, clearly, your reproductive system works, as well…"

Orochimaru gave a snort of laughter, putting his black shirt on and pulling his hair out of it. "Well, I'm not going to be worried about pregnancies for a while, anyway," he said, glancing at Kabuto pointedly. Kabuto smiled, reaching over and placing a soft kiss on Orochimaru's lips.

"No cheating," he said, putting an arm around Orochimaru's waist. Orochimaru smiled and put his head down against Kabuto's shoulder, perfectly happy to stand there in Kabuto's arms for a while.

"Of course not," he said. "My assurances, Kabuto, you will have monogamy."

Kabuto smirked, and gently kissed Orochimaru's silken, raven-colored locks. "That's good," he said, reaching up and stroking Orochimaru's hair. He had discarded the latex gloves while getting dressed again-there was, clearly, no further need for them. "Because if you cheat, it's over."

"Same goes for you," Orochimaru said, almost sounding offended.

"Of course, of course," Kabuto assured him, kissing him again. "I wouldn't even dream of cheating."

A soft hum rose in Orochimaru's throat, and the two fell silent. Kabuto let Orochimaru stand with him, offering him all the comfort and affection he could. He knew it was Orochimaru's turn to make the move: he didn't want to do anything that wouldn't please Orochimaru, and that included speaking. Besides, words might ruin this moment. It was too beautiful for Kabuto to even fathom.

"Kabuto…"

Kabuto glanced down at Orochimaru, huddled in his arms, and replied, "Yes, my love?"

"That…that wasn't just sex, was it?" Orochimaru hesitantly asked. "This is for real, right?"

Kabuto was slightly taken aback by the question. Orochimaru didn't trust him? After all he had done for his master, and all the ways he had shown it-! But then, Kabuto realized it wasn't a matter of trust. It was a matter of love. Orochimaru was asking him if he truly loved him. Kabuto took a moment to get his words in order, and only then did he speak.

"Orochimaru-sama…my love," he started, taking a step back to hold Orochimaru at arms' length. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And you are captivating, in every way, shape, and form. There no way you deserve anything less than the truth, and that is exactly what I am going to give you. I do love you. I always have. Ever since I knew what love was, I have loved you. But now, I realize that it's different. These past few months, this has been more than just affection for you. This has been burning passion, begging to be let out. But still, I restrained myself, because I knew you wouldn't want me. But now, now that you've shown me how much you trust me, I felt you were ready to hear the truth. But then this came up, and it just unraveled into full-blown passion and lust. But please, my love, do not think it was pure lust that formed my desire for you: it was love, purest and simplest. There is no other way I can say this, and I only pray you can believe me."

Orochimaru took a moment himself, busying himself with getting the rest of his clothes on. Kabuto allowed him the time; he wasn't the one fearing rejection. Orochimaru finished knotting the purple sash around his waist, and finally answered Kabuto-

Without words.

He slipped back into Kabuto's arms, a whispered "Thank you," n his soft, sweet, chaste kiss. Kabuto felt himself falling for Orochimaru all over again, but restrained himself. Screwing Orochimaru into the table again might bring blood-and not just Orochimaru's. Kabuto took Orochimaru's shoulders in his hands; Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Kabuto's shoulders.

The two didn't notice Tayuya standing in the open doorway, gaping. Finally, the red-head fled the scene, and the two were left in privacy again.

**A/N: Whoot. Smex. I really hate how the sex scene came out, but the rest, I like. Well, I'll let you be the judge. I've written other, much more involved and dirty sex sense, so just go look those up in my profile if you want more. But, before you do that-review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kabuto allowed his arms to tighten around Orochimaru's waist, pulling them closer together. Orochimaru seemed not to mind, and tried his best to get close to Kabuto. He pulled the genin closer, in turn, and began edging his way into the kiss. A soft, persuading gesture from Orochimaru parted Kabuto's lips, and the sannin promptly pushed his tongue into the genin's mouth. Kabuto gently pulled Orochimaru's tongue into his mouth, eagerly kissing at his mouth and sucking his tongue in farther. Orochimaru complied without question, moving one hand to run down Kabuto's jaw. Kabuto returned the gentle, sweet caress, entwining his fingers in Orochimaru's silken, raven-colored hair and gently pulling him even closer. The deep kiss sent shockwaves down their spines: the touch of their hands on one another felt like liquid mercury, so scalding hot it caused shivers as cold down their backs, pooling in the curves of their spines and remaining there, a reminder of their heated passion. Kabuto tenderly held Orochimaru's shoulders in his arms, using his other hand to hold the sannin's head to his own as the two exchanged more than passion.

Meanwhile, Tayuya had just run right to Sakon, who she always included in the loop when she went on her gossiping sprees. She found him sitting at the kitchen table, just finishing off a peach. "Guess what!!" she screamed, practically jumping on the Sound ninja in her excitement.

"Ah, what?" Sakon grouched, using one of Ukon's arms in addition to his own to push her off.

"You'll never guess what I saw!" Tayuya exclaimed, basically repeating herself. "I saw Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-sensei kissing!!"

"Kissing?" Sakon repeated. All of a sudden, his attention was snared. "Kissing, like, quick little nip on the cheek, or full-out make-out?"

"Full-out make-out," Tayuya confirmed. "Oh, my God, it was so hot…"

Sakon rolled his eyes, but smiled just the same. "Aw…those two are cute together, anyway. I knew it was only a matter of time. Have you seen the way those two look at each other?"

"Oh, I know," Tayuya gushed. "Kabuto looks at Orochimaru like the only thing that keeps him alive is the chance to touch Orochimaru, and, I swear, Orochimaru cries at night because he thinks he can't fall in love with a subordinate, and that love will only bring him down, and he's fooling himself when he thinks that he still has emotions left…really, I can tell. He's been so broken up about it. And now, lately, what with this curse thing, they haven't been apart in days. And now, it looks like the time bomb has gone off."

"I've always gotten a sense of longing when I step between them," Sakon said thoughtfully. "Like they wanted to be near each other, but couldn't stand it at the same time."

"They were torturing themselves by holding out on each other," Tayuya said. "They both assumed that the other wouldn't want them, and that love would only complicate things, but in fact, they just made it more complicated by trying to fight it!"

"Quick question, though," Sakon injected into one of Tayuya's rare silences. "Are either of them interested in girls? Or just boys?"

"Probably just boys," Tayuya said, shrugging off the question. "Well, I think Orochimaru is bi, but Kabuto, I think is totally gay. It's so cute, though. One time, I just sat around and we discussed our taste in men. It was so funny, but so awesome at the same time. We were waiting for Orochimaru to wake up from surgery. He's lucky he can steal bodies, seriously. Otherwise, I think he wouldn't even have a spine anymore."

"Oh, he'd have a spine," Sakon said ruefully. "It would just feed his ego that he managed to survive, and still be able to walk."

"Ah, true," Tayuya said, nodding. "And his ego is problem enough already."

Sakon nodded in affirmation, and then propped his head up on his hand. He tossed the peach pit away, wiped his hand on a napkin, and then tossed that into the garbage can, as well. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked absently. "Obviously, you'll get killed if you get found out…but I know you. You are going to tell every soul you know."

Tayuya smiled. "Nope. I am just going to tell one very chatty person, and the sit back and watch the chaos. Alter memories, though. I am not getting shot down for this."

Sakon nodded. "Very good plan," he said. Tayuya's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why good?" she asked. "What do you get from it?"

Sakon's nasty grin reminded Tayuya somewhat of herself when she had a good plan. "I get to watch the show, too."

OOOOOOOOOO

Tayuya was surprised at how fast news travelled in Oto: when she closed up the gates at the end of the day, the news had already gone around the entire village and then come back. Mei was really a talker, Tayuya mused, heading back into the base. This was going to be good: the second Orochimaru found out, he was likely to faint right into Kabuto's arms.

"_What?!!!"_

Well, he didn't faint, but he came close.

Tayuya had just walked into the kitchen again, and Orochimaru and Kabuto were both there. Apparently, Orochimaru had walked in on a couple of girls gossiping-about the recent romantic development. Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru's arm, seeing him sway dangerously, and helped him to a chair, where the sannin collapsed, trying to get himself under control. Understandably, the two girls fled the scene.

"How do they know?" Orochimaru murmured, putting his head in his hands. "Seriously, everything I ever do always ends up in the papers by the next morning. The papers that go to the opposite side of town!"

Kabuto sighed, puling up a chair next to Orochimaru and gently taking his hand. "Is it really that bad?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" Orochimaru cried, his gaze swinging around to meet Kabuto's. "You know how badly this kind of stuff always turns out: and gays aren't exactly accepted here…plus, won't you get killed in your sleep by a mob of angry fangirls who think you've stolen me from them?"

"You're the Kage," Kabuto said dismissively. "Change it. If people see that you accept it, they'll at least back off. And besides, won't everyone be happy for you to have finally found someone? Except the fangirls, of course...but, hey, haven't I stolen you?"

"My heart, at least," Orochimaru said ruefully. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad...but still, this is my private life. I would like it to stay at least somewhat…well, private."

Kabuto nodded. "Completely understandable," he said. "But, hey, such is the price of fame." With these last words of advice, he took his lover's other hand, pulled him closer, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come on," he whispered, standing up. He gently pulled Orochimaru to his feet as well, only releasing one of his hands. "It's getting late; you need to eat, and that can be accomplished back in your suite. There's a kitchen in there, too. And at least there, we can have some privacy."

Tayuya took that as her cue to be anywhere but Orochimaru's suite.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The door slammed behind them, and Kabuto hastily reached out to lock it. He wasn't risking being spied on again. With that out of the way, Kabuto reached over to Orochimaru, taking the snake in his arms and pulling him as close as he could. Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's hair, pulling him down into a demanding kiss. So short a time they had been together, and already Orochimaru was demanding attention from him? Ah, but who was Kabuto to deny Orochimaru the attention? Especially the potential it whispered…that whisper would be come a scream soon enough, Kabuto knew. Orochimaru was quite the passionate little slut in bed.

Or on a medical examination table.

Kabuto smirked as the thought resurfaced in his mind. The image of a submissive Orochimaru, pinned beneath him, thrashing in pleasure and screaming like there was no tomorrow was simply stunning. Kabuto couldn't get that one image out of his mind. He got a hard-on just thinking about it…

"Kabuto," Orochimaru gasped, barely breaking their kiss to speak. Kabuto let a small moan escape his throat, and then buried it in a chuckle.

"What, my love?" he whispered, burying his face in the pale column of Orochimaru's throat. He wasted no time in placing a harsh bite on the pale skin he found there-Orochimaru was his, and everyone needed to know it! Well, everyone who got that far, anyway.

Orochimaru gasped at the sudden pleasure of the bite. He had never really been into pain before, and he doubted anyone but Kabuto could make it feel so good. "Can we really go that far…so soon?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Kabuto murmured, sensually licking the blood off the wound. "But, if you want to…that's a whole other story."

Orochimaru shook his head, but a whimper rose in his throat just the same. "To go with the mind…or the body…" Kabuto whispered breathlessly, kissing his way back up Orochimaru's throat, to his jaw, and finally taking his lips in a firm, passionate kiss. "My darling, please, choose quickly."

Orochimaru shook his head, more firmly now, and gently pushed Kabuto's shoulders away. Kabuto pouted a bit, but backed away. "Sorry," he said softly, placing a small, but chaste kiss on Orochimaru's lips. Orochimaru shook his head slightly.

"Not your fault," he said. "Nothing to be sorry for."

Kabuto allowed a small smile to grace his lips, and Orochimaru thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It was a real smile; from the heart, not the sadistic air surrounding it. Deep down, Orochimaru supposed Kabuto had a sweet side…probably took a lot of work to get there, but it was all worth it, in Orochimaru's opinion.

"What?"

Orochimaru snapped back to reality, noticing how he had become strangely quiet all of a sudden. "Sorry," he murmured. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kabuto asked, gently tugging his love closer. He took a step towards the sitting area of the apartment, and Orochimaru followed. Kabuto went over to the larger of the two couches and sat down, pulling Orochimaru with him. Orochimaru at down surprisingly far away from Kabuto. The genin was about to protest, but then saw why. Orochimaru leaned over, placing his head in Kabuto's lap and curling up on the couch. Kabuto started a bit, adequately surprised for, oh, say, the rest of the week. But, he quickly adjusted to the situation, and carefully lifted one hand to Orochimaru's hair. "Rather out of character for you," he mused, gently settling his hand in Orochimaru's hair. His hand slowly began to move, stroking Orochimaru's ebony hair in the soothing motions he thought would help. "Since when do you trust me so much?"

Orochimaru shrugged as best he could lying on his side. "Since you've been there for me…well, as far back as I can remember." Kabuto smiled; another real smile! Orochimaru was elated, to say the least. But still, from the outside, no one could tell. "And just recently…we've been getting so much closer…and now, I guess…I guess one could say we're dating."

Kabuto shrugged. "The teenage fangirl equivalent of dating," he said lightly, still stroking Orochimaru's hair. "But still, this is nice…just the two of us, finally in some peace and quiet. I never really saw this side of you."

Orochimaru shook his head, shifting closer to Kabuto. "I never wanted you to," he said slowly. "I didn't want to appear weak…"

"Well, isn't that the classic cop-out," Kabuto remarked dryly. "Come on, we all know it's because you were afraid of rejection."

A light slap on Kabuto's hand corrected that. "Don't assume that, boy," Orochimaru said roughly. "But I didn't want to start something that couldn't be finished."

Kabuto said nothing; instead, he reached down, fitting his arms around Orochimaru's chest and lifting him up a bit as he leveled out his body. Kabuto fell into the same position as Orochimaru, spread out over the couch and just lying around. He propped himself up on the arm of the couch, putting his head in one hand and keeping the other wrapped around Orochimaru's waist. Orochimaru turned a bit more, crowding into Kabuto's body. Snakes couldn't control their own internal body temperature, and warmth was never refused.

Plus, it was just nice to have the contact of another human. Not that Orochimaru would admit it, even to himself.

**A/N: wow, that was fluffy enough to make my eyeballs bleed…well, reviews are nice. Kindly send me some.**


End file.
